wise man's grandson who's a kamen rider
by Artzilla406
Summary: when your reincarnated into a world filled with magic you probably think of wizard, nope! this time, it's the future rider from outer space, Ginga, join him as he shatters laws, destroy demonoids and probably have a heram from earth and space.
1. galexy 1

Walking around the city is a teen boy in the middle of the night, he have magenta hair color with his bangs on his right, orange eyes, Caucasian skin and some freckles. wear a red and white line shirt with a, black bandana, white pants, keychian, brown shoes.

?: _it sure a lovely night, I wonder what it meaning of my life can be next._

he didn't know of the red light from the sidewalk ,he aint paying attention,he is looking around as the cars passby.

it hit as he fall down, cover in blood as everything going dark that he died until...

**meanwhile in an another world**

Waking up, he was crying…. And was in the arms of an old man wearing a brown cloak. What the old man didn't know a picture taken as a cloak person holding a camera as he smile ,it was john.

John's thought: let see how this rider's destiny awaits soon. (walk off)

**Timeskip**

the baby is now turn into a kid after a few years, he is now in the forest hunting for some food. The kid hidning in the bush, his hands came out showing magic ruin circle as thrust a wind blow got them as he come out.

?: hahahaha! I hit the jackpot! Time to collect some grubs!

He go and get the roosters and warthog, using his magic spell to transport it somewhere.

?: _alright let get something straight if ya'll confuse, let start from the begging and top. _(clear his throat) _I'm kirby Greenberg, I have a pretty normal and boring life sometime. My dad died of bad illness, only left is my mother and my grandparents, while growing up as a teen I try to get a part time job so I can help out a little. But turns out they don't accept youngster like me, then at that night I thought my life was over but it turn out I got reincarnated as a baby. And the old dude in cloak holding me in his arms by the middle of the rain, is merlin. I know freakin awesome right? One of the strong and powerful like wizard like a fairy tales story hit the nail on it, and so my life begin being raised and taught magic by merlin, while i'm growing and getting the hang being a quick learner of magic even as a kid, who knows? Maybe something else more then just magic._

Kirby start to run down the road, he jumped though drenches and swing on vines.

Kirby: _I was living in this forest my whole life, have no idea how I got her but I do this place is nice._

As he run to the wooded house with a chivy.

Kirby: i'm home!

Opening the door from the wooden home, is an Oldman with a beard.

Oldman: ah, so you are, how was your hunt, I can't wait to see the spoils you have.

Kirby: _yep that's merlin , merlin wolford found me in the carriage that got attack by demons, so no one survive but me so he took me and raised me._

he then summon the magic circle and the 3 chicken and a boar dropped out.

Merlin: ah, 3 chiken and a boar.

Kirby: told not 4 so I ease up.

Merlin: windblade slashes, that's an excellent choice my boy.

Kirby twirl a wind blow from his finger.

Kirby: _since at earth magic don't exist but in this world that where the real "magic" happens, since gramps here taught me a lot._

Merlin: good now let's see how your flames are coming,(point at the wooded chop logs) Kirby, set that wood on light.

Kirby: you got it! (he burst flame blast on the wood)

Merlin: woah.

Kirby:_ in like every magic world you do chanting to make your magic happen, but I don't need to chant my magic, I mean I know some people do that and is okay, but that's beside the point._

Then he spotted a group of adolts coming.

Kirby: oh, Granny Melida is coming and Meheel is here too!

Merlin: there here for you, my magic is a good start, but you should study swordsman ship and gear too.

Kirby: right!

As they made it, Melida spotted the three dead chicken and a dead boar.

Melida: your hunting boar now? merlin that far to advantageous even for him!

Kirby:_ the cranky old lady is melida bowen, a friend of gramp's and come by often for a visit and sometime overprotective about me taught a magic. _Is no big deal, I still have the magic gear we made together. 

Melida: there shouldn't be an 8 year old in this world could hunt down a wild boar.

Kirby: but there is.

Melida: oh shut up!

Kirby: hahaha, oh Granny, such an overprotective.

Merlin: Kirby is excellent skills in magic you know that, not to mention this forest is has been his backyard.

?: sounds like your magic is getting ahead of your combat.

Kirby: well I did working on my fighting skills Micheal so no thanks.

They laugh at that remark.

**2 years later**

As Kirby is now 10 year old.

Kirby: _still trying to get my rightful puberty, baby and 8 year old thing but still a teen trap in a kids body._ We're hunting a demon? 

Merlin: well I'm glad to do the fighting , but now that your 10 you should see what they are like.

Kirby: _I see many type from movie, games, tv shows but in real person as how dangerous they are as ever._ What are they like?

Merlin: magic primates this whole world, and all living creatures can reap its benefit, but some of them are not able to keep the magic they would use under control. The powerful they are the more wilder they can be, that creates what known as a demon, even a human being can become one.

Kirby: I heard a person turn into a demon a long time ago, almost destroy the country right? Did you save them gramps? You would be a hero to them now.

Merlin: (laugh) that was a long time back, but yes. But now lets start by finding a demon.

Kirby: how would we do that?

Merlin:(close his eyes and let his aura glows purple around him) if you spread your magic power around yourself, you can senses and contact by anyone else's magic, this is all living creature so you know what and where, this is known as search magic. It's quite useful too, although I should mention it require more pheon then most of the spells I show you.

Then he got surprise that Kirby is now doing the same thing spreaded like waves.

Kirby: wow, I can see the magic in all of the creatures in the forest, I can even see Granny Melida back at the house!

Merlin:(Stroke his beared) _hmmm, I know he can work it out but on his first try._

Kirby:(eyes wide) _that evil presence, a sick foul corrupting energy, wait don't tell me.…_

Merlin: that must be the demon, your sensing the magic power that corrupted it.

Kirby: we need to destroy the demon pronto! Will something bad happen if we left it go?

Merlin: yes but this is dangerous so I wanted you to be more careful.

They start to run after the evil magic, as they made it they spotted a large bear but his eyes were red and emits a deep crimson aura around it.

Kirby: so that's what a demon is like. _Wow, that one big papa bear. _

He unsheathed his sword.

Kirby: alright grizzly, time to dance! (charged in)

Merlin: Kirby no!

As he charges his blade start to glow blue, the demon bear raised his claw up to strike him, but Kirby activated his boots and dodged the claw, he made it behind the bear and charged at it, it turned only for Kirby to decapitate it.

As merlin is surprise to see such 10 year old child able to do that , as a little flashback remind him of how he met Kirby.

Kirby: hey gramps, you okay? Did I do good? I hope I didn't messed it up.

Merlin: exactly what kind of enchantment you put on your sword?

Kirby:(sheepishly and rub the back of his head)hehehe to be honest, usual stuff, let's go, i'm starving!

Merlin chuckle as they left already but didn't know john came behind the tree crossing his arms.

John: hmm, Kirby is growing more creative by the year, well, lets see what else he'll do for this world?

**Timeskip**

at night Kirby is sleeping in his room while the adults are discussing about him, meanwhile with john as he got a house with 4 girls.

John: hey akane, Elizabeth, hudeki and pyra, I got something to tell you all.

Walking to the room are four girls, one pink hair with long pig tail, yellow eyes, red and white female school uniform, black skirt and black leggings.

The next girl is a long silverish white with that cover right hair and blue eyes, have a black hairband with small horns, blue and white school that expose her stomach, tech white and blue line gauntlet and legging parts gadget.

The third is a girl with pink long hair with bunny ears, blue eyes as wearing a silver and pink line dress battle suit as expose the shoulder, silver short heel knee boots, silver gloves.

The last girl of shirt reddish dark hair and orange eyes, green bow, green dress match skirt with a white shirt undenrath, dark green knee socks and red mary jane shoes.

Akane: what is it John?

John: it would appeared that kirby has slain the demon easily without breaking a sweat and holding back.

Akane: impressive.

John: indeed by using his magic of sense it

Akane: as it true he is the one to become kamen rider ginga, as his mind and soul still a teen but reincarnated here, as a child.

John: yeah, first one I saw to be honest. He did found it as you girls was chasing the negative star , since the warp gate transfer you here in time.

Elizabeth: which is we expect was earth but is not.

Hudeki: however we able to adapt of learning magic and so do the enemies.

Akane: looking for the 2 as we know 1 but soon look the other one.

John: yes, and we will be with Kirby when he reach teen age ounce again.

**5 years later**

Kirby is now all grown up into a teen and Merlin, Melida, a man with blonde hair, moustache and beard

Kirby's thought: finally back to my real actual age again, it took me a few years but it worth it.

?: ah heh, kirby, the grandson of our hero master Merlin has just turn 15, and is to be regarded at a man this forward, a totes to the young mans 15 years and to the many years ahead of him, (raise his glass) to kirby!

Everyone: to kirby!

As they all begin eating dinner they are reminiscing on how fast Kirby grown from the baby into a 'man' so to speak.

Kirby eating a lot of food since they know how munch a big eater.

Kirby: (sigh) _it feels good to be back, although there one unknown i found. _

Look to his pocket of a device picture of the earth like then get back to eating.

Kirby:_ i did test it out while a teen while gramps wasn't noticing, it was out of the stars! Make me the biggest star to help and munch, even i discover my own ability of gravity itself, also i fought those demon like monster but they seem to talk but how? I thought their mindless beast._

?: I was meaning to ask, where do you plan to go from here?

Kirby: I don't know, i decide I let it surprise me or I search for it till I got it, beside i'm going be the great star to help the innocent along the way, hehehe, doing some request and my journey.

?: well that is a wonderful journey Kirby, but where do you have to start off?

Kirby: that… I haven't thought of yet, I only been around the forest so I would like to visit a town.

?: and then what?

Kirby: theirs more? Well has there is a job that involves hunting or a guild that I can be part of , so i'm working on it as I'm close a little bit.

Next to kirby are two people, one is a girl who has long red hair, wears some armor over a white shirt with a blue tie, next to her is a boy with silver hair and wears only a shirt, lose tie and pants.

Red head: sound your trying to get prepare.

Kirby: sure is, not munch of a job.

Silver hair boy: you can do enchanting and sale magic gear or pretty life in style you could get a girlfriend.

Red head: luckily, he sick in the head of those terms.

Silver hair boy: what was that?!

Red head: did I stutter?!

Kirby: huh, well I am an adult I should start making money, then I need to know how to use it.

This make everyone at the table stop and looking at him as if he's serious of what they judt heard.

?: hold on a moment…. you've never gone shopping before?

Kirby: nope, can't say that I have. (chuckle nervously) i guess I'll adapt and try to learn of it since i never before.

This shocked everyone more and they turn to merlin who is being sheepish.

Melida: you kidding! Merlin.

Merlin: I may have forgotten to teach him comment.

Everybody: WHAT?!

Kirby: is alright, I'm sure i can learn of it as well even i do know how to fight.

Merlin: eh, I'm sure he'll work out.

Kirby: you see? We'll work it out. _Hehehe, if i can do of magic and i can of it , all i need to do is to learn it._

**Timeskip**

The group is now at an empty canyon where they walked out a purple gate.

?: amazing! How did we come this way far in a blink of an eye!

?: did we teleproted?

Merlin: yes kirby made this spell himself.

?: with the spell like that could transform the worlds supply chain and communication even the way people think.

Melida: if it wasn't amazing enough he mastered all the magic Merlin and I taught him.

?: I'm been doing a walk and all, but there some reason bought us out here?

Merlin: yes, to ensure out safety I thought it's best that we do this in a place without much around.

Melida: safety?

Merlin: haha, i already seen it myself. I advise you to brace yourself, kirby show them an attack spell , treat them as one of your test.

Kirby: gotcha, i suggest fire magic will do.

This got everyone's attention, Kirby then start to conger up a magic circle underneath his feet, then he hold out his hand to make a small blue flame appear on his hand.

?: I never seen such pale blue flames all my life!

Then he shoot the flames causes an enormous explosion so much, the smoke clear a biggest crack hole ever.

Kirby:(turn to his folk) what'd you think? A hole in one! (spotted everyone beyond shocked) uh are you all okay?

Melida: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MERLIN!

She grab him and shake him like crazy.

Melida: YOU TAUGHT KIRBY ALL MANNER OF MAGIC BUT YOU DIDN'T TEACH HIM RESTRAINT?!

They heard hand clapping as they turn to see john and the 5 girls behind him.

John: nice, nice work Kirby, you still need a bit working on it but I have to say you make an effort impressing people.

Kirby: and who are you?

John: just a kamen rider passing through

Everyone: A KAMEN RIDER?!

Kirby: you heard about them?

Merlin: yes their very legend and powerful warriors that across every location of the coutnry and town and rumors.

Kirby: but why you here?

John: let me explain in the house shall we?

**Timeksip**

Everyone is now back in the house where john and the 4 girls are.

John: I know that your powerful in this world Kirby, surprising that your the only rider who is ever reincarnated. Although surprising this world connection to this new world so is a long story.

Kirby: which rider are you?

John: decade.

?: hold on, what you mean new world?

John: you all heard of the rider's own world even how i use to dimension hop in?

Everyone nodded.

John: well you see it all merged into one as the new world but it all been rewirtten history as a rewind to the past to restart.

This shocked and awe everyone.

John: so my first beginning meeting 4 new rider who part of it and kirby is one of them.

Merlin: how Kirby is?

Kirby: well heheh, (sheepishly) I wanted to surprise you but I found a belt and a device as I transformed into a kamen rider, as lately sometime I defeated those monster I thought demons around the forest.

Everyone: WHAT?!

John: yes but there is evil out there you should and aware of you as rider and those monster are alisn as negative stars, and these girls with me and the negative stars got here by transport as they land here and learn magic.

Kirby: how.

John: I'll let akane explain, akane.

Akane: right, you see, the girls and I are space police. grower and his goons are nasty alien bandits. They are the negative stars of ability of some particle of planets element and even dark powers. But as we easy getting the job done as we capturing grower's entire group but some of his 4 troops with him as we got 3 devices with us, it was a hot tail of capture them. Then a big unknown light took us to this place of magic. and our 3 rider belt we got has lost around the area. But you found one and now we need is the 2 left, we study about this magic and I bet our enemies grower too.

Kirby: that explain it, so i guess your girl is partnering with me? And he the one sent those monsters?

Akane: indeed.

John: now that wrapped up, how about we talk about some suggestion? He is a strong magic and good combat fighting but lacking comment that he working on it.

?: he's right, master merlin your grandson's ability could be enough to set balance in the whole rejen.

?: and on top of that he is ignorant as to how this world works.

?: if we sent him to the world as he is, it will spell out disaster, imagine the station e empire discard of him.

Kirby: ah I'm standing right here

Merlin: yes i see your point.

?: but there is an alternative, enroll kirby in the magic academy is start a point to learn the world and john and his friend will assist help him.

Merlin: if almost sound like to use kirby for your own country's purposes, I would never explain kirby to military use.

?: i always thought of him as a nehpew, I have no wish to involve him in our nation.

John: beside kirby it is a school that can help you learn as the capital even the study and practing along training.

Akane: as making new friends of it.

Merlin: that is persuasive, but what is your thought kirby?

Kirby: i like it, i don't mind at all to go to school.

?: then I'll make arrangements back at the academy, your classes are determent on how well you do in your magical exam, my nations magic academy is absolutely no influences in the nobility and operates in an extremely strict merit system, so I can't show you any favoritism, like you ever need it.

Kirby: I'm a little confused, what do you mean 'my nation'?

?: oh, guess I haven't told you did I? Let me start with my name, my name is Diseum Von Earkshide, and I'm the marnork of the kingdom Earlshide.

Kirby: _ooooh that make scenes, seem transport here make me forget some small things so i have to refi- WAIT A MINUTE! MY UNCLE DISEUM IS THE KING!? THIS IS AWESOME! _So what about my big sis Chris and my big bro Zeke?

Chris: I'm the member of the royal guard and I'm here now as a magic escort.

Zeke: and I'm a vidran magican with quirt magic also here an escort magic.

Kirby: holy crap this is epic!

?: oh I'm retire actually, i use to be a knight command the order.

Kirby:_ that explain it, no wonder i felt like they're awesome!_

John: (turn Merlin) again of not telling him?

Merlin: my mistake.

Kirby: but why a the king become house guest to gramps?

Diseum: I'm sure you heard of the tell of master Merlins fight? He defeated a demonoid man.

Kirby: yeah, Grandpa told me about it.

Diseum: it was Earlshide that feind attacked, the first demonoid that we've seen. It never went , two subjugation squad has fallen. Oucne more the whole was rip off the map as unknown demon knight around some area making more of their kind as this person john's friend mention is grower. In the mist of the chrisest the nation student and I...am the crown prince of the magic acdamdy, we ingore all objection and volunteered to join the subjection squad but then just then the dmeonid take my life, i was save by merlind and melida.

As he tell it kirby is awe of it.

Kirby: _incredible, also it seem grower took some time getting to know this world more then i do._ Bewitching and ferocious?

Merlin and melida blush of that

Merlin: we was following yoy for an assist

Melida: I bewitching when i feel like it

Diseum: after those two down the demonid they was name hero of our nation and chrisest. And since that day we share friendship beyond our nation mostly i come her belly aching about work.

Kirby: hehe belly aching.

Diseum: hahahaha, you're aware that I'm the king but your not treating me any differently.

Kirby: sorry about that.

Diseum: not to worry, your the only one people I can have conversations with, so make sure you never change yet.

Kirby: planing not too. And it's kind of a surprise that Granny and Grandpa formed a party once.

Chris: those two do more then form a party, they use to be husband and wife.

Kirby: WHAT!?

**Timeskip**

the three wolfrids are in the carriage heading for the capital.

Kirby: so gramps, what's your house like in the captial? Something big?

Merlin: quite frankly I don't remember, it was stand upon the country so i think is large.

Kirby: at least we got other dimensional storage space, also granny. I'm glad you came too us.

Melida: i have no choice is not like leave it to this darting old man.

Kirby: and thanks john and akane as you guys coming too.

John: well I wanted to know how well you can do.

Kirby: well is not to late partner

John: also what your kamen rider name?

Kirby: hehehe, kamen rider ginga!

John: it's a nice name.

Kirby: thanks.

As they made it to the gates the carriage stopped and gone past the crowds excitement of Melidas and Merlin, as they went to the house as is big and a lot of maids and butlers as they make themselves home John and Kirby along the space girls take a walk.

John: I know your reincarnated.

Kirby: you do?

John: yep and the small side effect as you forgot some but you'll catch up.

Kirby: yeah.

John: also girls introduce yourself to kirby.

Akane: (crossed her arms) my name is Akane, chief scientist.

Elisabeth: I am Elisabeth (bows) it's nice to meet you.

Hudeki: (lick her lips) my name is Hudeki.

Pyra: and I am pyra.

Kirby: well i admit you girls are cute and pretty, is really nice to meet y'all and do hope we get along.

Hudeki: oh don't worry, we're going to get alone, very~ well~.

Kirby: (blush) h-huh? W-what you mean?

Akane: (grab her head) don't get any funny ideas.

Hudeki: jealous that you want to go first.

Akane: (blush red) s-shut up! I-i do not!

Elisabeth: e-e-easy everyone.

Akane's watch detect something nearby.

Akane: ah great, the negative stars are around.

Kirby: you mean the one work with that working with grower that you girls try to catch?

Pyra: exactly.

John: let's follow the signal!

They run toward and see 9 humanoid monster demon with horn, pointy ears wearing knight like armor wearing odd petal patch on their shoulder toward a girl with red long hair and red eyes, along a girl with blue long hair and blue eyes.

?: get away from me! Stop it!

? please help us!

John: grower seem able to turn human with cruel and corrupt heart into his kind.

Akane: that bastard!

john: the only way is to destroy that symbol on their chestplate is the way.

Kirby nodded as the he and john walk up behind the negative stars.

Kirby: hey leave them alone!

Negative star:(turn at john and Kirby) and who are you two runts?

Kirby not that matters.

John: just kamen rider passing through, remember it.

Kirby and john nodded to each other, john put on his belt on and got his card, Kirby summon a driver belt and he got his planet like orb disc.

John and Kirby: Henshin! (John put the card in)

**KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

As John change into decade, Kirby place the globe onto his driver then a U.F.O appeared then it flown around Kirby making seven planets appeared, they are mars, satern, Jupiter, mercury, venus, uranus and neptune.

**GIN-GIN-GIRA-GIRA-GALAXY! UCHUU NO KANATA NO FANTASY! **

Then a sun was formed in front of his chest then the planets attached to his knees, wrists, and chest to make galaxy form spiral around him, when the sun attached to his chest the galaxy wrap around him to make a purple jumpsuit with lots of stars around it with black forelegs and shoes, he has purple armor on his shoulders that also makes a cape and the U.F.O drop ontop of his head to make his helmet with a black face and amber yellow eyes.

**KAMEN RI~DER GINGA!**

Decade: (dust his hands) kamen rider, Decade.

?: a being from space, the laws are shattered, but one unchanging law that governs all space, (points to himself) and its Ginga, Kamen rider Ginga!

?: wow there kamen riders?!

?: amazing!

Negative star 1: get them!

the 9 Negative stars all charge at the two riders , ginga fist pump a bit energy as using a gravity thrust punch and some kick and dodges the 3 negative star's sword as use an energy blast to sent them flying, decade deliver a punch and kick at them and doges his right and left and uppercut, ginga put on a force field on the girls, ginga unleashed a blue fire blast at the other 3 negative stars and decade pull out his fourze card and insert his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: FOURZE!**

Then fourze's transformation covered Decade with cosmic energy changing him to Fourse.

D-Fourze: UCHU KITA! (crouch down and raised his arms up) Kamen rider foruze mode! Let settle this man to man!

Ginga: Nice! Space and Galaxy, let's do this!

Ginga then throw a punch on one of the negative stars, then another thanks to the gravity push impact like a shotgun on each of them, D-Foruze charge in as punch each of them and knee them as he pull out a card and insert his belt.

**ATTACK RIDE: ROCKET SWITCH!**

**ROCKET ON!**

He flew in tackling the other negative stars while ginga unleashing more small blue fire ball blast on each of them, as their chest plate symbol beeping.

Akane: it wreaking them, now!

Ginga: you got it! (he tap on the button on his shoulders)

D-Fourze: very well. (insert the card to his belt)

**URANUS! SATURN!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FOURSE!**

Ginga jump up with image of two planet of Uranus and Saturn to deliver a punch while D-Fourze got a drill on his right leg, the rider are deliver a kick, all attack together at the negative stars make an explosion light, then turn back to normal are guys, who waking up look at the rider in fear and run off.

Ginga: well that was cool, so girls what you think of kamen rider ginga?

Akane: it's interesting.

Elisabeth: you did great.

Hudeki: ooh~, me likey.

Pyra: you did very great.

The two rider remove the belt, they turn to the two girl.

John: you two alright?

They nodded in awe.

?: s-so cool.

Kirby: let introduce ourselves, i'm Kirby, this here john, and those girls are akane, Elisabeth, hudeki and pyra, and you two are?

?: I'm Maria, and this is Sizilien.

Kirby turn to her then was shocked to see how cute she is.

Sizilien: um, are you okay?

Kirby: H-HOW ARE YOU SO CUTE?!

Sizeilien: (blush) huh?

John: _hehehe, this dude here gonna be a star, he is match of this planet gravity, of his forces of will bend the war to peace pretty sooner or later._


	2. galexy 2

Kirby is now in a cafe with the space girls and the two other girls he and john saved today.

Maria: that was a close call, thanks for helping ,anyway my name is maria and this is...

Sizilien: call me sizilien.

Kirby: nice to meet you, my name is kirby.

John: john, these four girls with us are Akane, Elisabeth, Hudeki, and Pyra.

Maria: yeah, thanks again, (grumble) dirty scumbags like those guys are just one more reason that I need to know more attack spells.

Kirby: really? So are you going to the magic academy too?

Maria: I will be when I passed the entrance exam next month, sizilien is taking it too, your going there too.

Kirby: yep, and hopefully I'll see you in.

Maria: wait, with attacks like that your training to be a magician? No offense but your a kamen rider to boot and your not really magic material.

Kirby: eh no worries and non taken.

John: me and the girls going with him.

Kirby:(offer his hand) let's wish each other good luck to do this.

Maria: (made a sly smirk and shake his hand) I don't know about you but I'm planning to get the top score, so don't be a sore loser.

Kirby: best of luck, and I'm just taking it slow.

Maria: yeah you don't seem to be a competitive type, (turn to john and the girls) and what can the five of you do? I don't think you have any magic.

John: oh we do, we like it to keep it as a surprise.

Kirby reach to shake Sizilien's hand only for her to blush a little.

Sizilien: oh um, your hand.

Kirby: _am I be too familiar?_

Sizilien: um, i-i guess, I should shake it.

Maria: (smirk more) you seem to be stressed out about it sizilien.

She start to blush more.

Sizilien: u-um i don't know what you mean! (hold his hand) um lets do our best!

Kirby: (chuckle nervesly) um, thanks.

Maria: so what middle school you go to kirby?

Kirby: just move to the capital that's all, same with john and they others.

Maria: yeah? That reminds me, rumor has it that the wiseman merlin and gruru melida have come to stay at the capital.

Kirby: e-eheh, I might of known about that.

as maria talking about how great merlin and melida is

Kirby:(Sweatdrop) _man talk about popular, wonder how she react I was raised by them?_

Sizilien: um are you alright kirby?

Kirby: oh uh yeah I'm fine, anyway marea you sure like gra-er I mean the wizeman and the guru huh?

Maria: like is to weak of a word, I'm completely obsessed with him actually when I hear there grandson is taking the entrance exam too.

Kirby: I-I see.

john: let's go K

Kirby: yep and the food was yummy as well! (as they walk off)

as the group walks away the two girls stared at Kirby as he made a smile.

Maria: I have to say, that guy is kind of cool.

Sitzilian: … yeah.

Maria: he's good in a fight, possible a magician, pretty unassuming and a kamen rider to boot.

Sitzilian: … yeah.

Maria: huh? it's fine that I kiss him right?

Sitzilian: … yeah.

Maria: (smirk) oh good, guess I should take him as my own then.

Sitzilian: huh? (turn to her) no wait you can't do that!

That maria chuckle of teasing her friend.

Sitzilian: (whine) maria!

Maria: don't think I ever seen you act like this before sizilian. (she blushed more) what is it about him? don't give me that damsel in distress nonsense, "he saved me! It was love in first sight!".

Sitzilian: I wouldn't call it love in first sight, but I guess, I feel nervous which I normally hate that, my hearts is bounding but I don't mind right now, also my body feels really warm.

Maria: _good grief it's more worse then I thought._

**with Kirby and the gang**

Kirby is now ready for magic school as lots of teens/adults is walking in.

Kirby:(Look around) are those students here to exam too?

akane: well looks like it, no doubt what reason there here for

Kirby: Well I hope I get to pass, I might be able to meet those two girls again.

He start to walk up to a board and pull out his card.

Kirby: hmm, alright, I'm going to give it my all.

But someone is walking up from behind and just standing there.

?: your in my way, step aside.

Kirby: okay which one it is ? the dorm(looking on the board) got it!

?: I told you to step aside you little twerp! Out of my way!(touch his shoulder)

then Kirby twist the guy's arm into an armed locked in him.

?: (in pain) what you think your doing release me at ounce or else!

Kirby:(let go of him) 1. sorry I didn't hear ya, 2. very rude, have some manner man. And 3. grab my shoulder without warning a bad move and telling me what am I doing? Really dude?

?: INSOLENT FOOL! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY NAME IS KURT VON RIETSBURG!

Kirby: oh, my name is kirby.

That made the girls giggle Akane, Elisabeth, Hudeki, Pyra and john chuckle as well

As kurt now looking more pissed off.

Kurt: my point is that I'm the son and heir of the count Riestsburg himself!

Kirby: uh… congratulations I guess.

Kurt: YOU THINK YOU CA N DEFY ME AND GET AWAY WITH YOU YOUR WRONG!

Kirby: you spit when you yell you know? and tone down, you think i'm blind but at least i'm not deaf.

Kurt: WHAT?!

Kirby: you see there you go with the yelling, and you call me blind, that why I said i if your def by yelling a lot.

?:that's quite enough.

They turn at handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and an average build for someone of his age.

?: you noble static is no value in this academy, should you attemption level in here? You will be punish, that's not a school is a royal degree.

Kurt: right I know but this commoner.

Kirby:_ who's this guy?_

?: If you know what law warden you define the royal family itself.

Kurt: wait, I-

?: tensions are high all around,, stop bothering everyone and get ready for the test.

Kurt: yes sir.(walk off)

?: I like how you turn his introduction around.

Kirby: yeah, he sure know how to say hello to new faces.

?: hmm, you seem to be as unworldly as I heard. My name is August Von Earlsheid, but everyone just call me aug.

kirby: your last name is Earlsheid? Wait, your uncle dest's son!?

Make everyone gasp as Aug then he chuckle then he start to laugh a little.

Aug: uncle Dest's son, that's something I never been called before. When people realize I'm the prince , they usually start greetings in a hurry.

Kirby: doesn't matter if your prince but a son of uncle dest, guess we're both cousins.

That made him laugh even more.

Aug: know what your right, lets call ourselves cousins.

Kirby: uh… I don't understand but anyway meet my friends john, Akane, Elisabeth, Hudeki, and Pyra.

Aug: a pleasure, let's watch each other back

As maria and Sitzilian then spotted kirby and the gang.

Maria: is it just me or is kirby is acting awfully casual with prince augest.

Sitzilian: I'm starting to wonder who kirby really is.

Maria: forget about kirby, its Kurt that I'm concern with, why did he have to go to the same school as us?

Sitzilien start to get a little scared of the thought.

**Timeksip**

After a lesson in class to start the test is now a room cor the practical examination room.

Instructer: pick your favorite target, once each of you have decided cast your best magic spell on it, (turn to guy 1) you should use all your strangth.

Guy 1: right!

Kirby: _I haven't seen anyone use magic in my age before, I wonder what he'll do?_

Guy1: all consuming fire I call upon you!

Kirby: _HUH?!_

Guy 1: gather in my hand! Burst forth!** FIRE BALL!**

He then fired some weak sauce fireball and it it only pop at its target, the guy who cast it was proud of his abilities but for kirby, he feels embarrassed oh seeing it.

Kirby: _WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAW!?_

Instructer: okay that will do, next.

Guy 2: water…. Flow! Whorl around and wash away my adversaries! **WATER SHOOT!** (fire a stream of water but weak one)

Kirby: _THIS GUY IS MORE GOOFY THEN THE OTHER ONE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE GUYS?! _

Guy 3: dancing breeze, come! Of call upon thee to rain of a gust to dance unrestrained! WIND STORM! (bow some weak wind)

Kirby: _THAT'S ALL HE CAN DO WITH THAT?!_

Girl 1: terra firma, great mother of all, I besiege thee lend me your strength! EARTH BLAST! (fire pebbles)

Kirby: _why is she so proud of that?! WHAT KIND OF SELF DELUDED RECITED IS THIS!?_

Instructer: is something the matter? Because if not then your next.

Kirby: huh? Oh right.

Instructer: good, his Majesty told me much about you in advance so please keep your power under control, its imperative that you didn't destroy the training room.

Kirby: (sweatdrop) _oh come on uncle dest, what did you told them about me?_

Instructer: use just enough to destroy your target.

Kirby: okay then… (make a little blue flame)

The students awe and so do the instructor.

Student male 1: wait a sec...

Student female 3: he didn't use chant.

Kirby sent the blue fire at the dummy to blow it all up in explosion.

Kirby: aw crap again...

Instructer: I ASK YOU TO KEEP YOUR POWER UNDER CONTROL REMEMBER?!

Kirby: uh… actually I was holding back pretty much.

Instructor: that wasn't your fault kirby, but in that at was a fine showing.

Kirby: _whew, what a relief, she didn't get mad at me._

**Timrskip**

Later at night the staff is gathered around to discus of the new students and then the next day augs, john and the space girls along kirby have the top high score, at night at that same day Kurt is throwing a fit on not getting the top high score and at Kirby

**Timeskip**

Kirby is in his room as he retrieved his uniform.

Kirby: let's see...magic defense, shock suppression, Anfiifouling...talk about gear up, these magic sure put improof...(grin) hehehe a rewrite wont hurt a bit with nullify magic effects

He use his pencil in magic srasing and rewrite using the magic effects as he making and so good. Nkw antifouling, auto healing, absolute magic defense, complete physical shock absorption

Then Elisabeth came in.

Elisabeth: hey kirby.

Kirby: hey Elise.

Elisabeth: what you doing?

Kirby: do some modifying.

Elisbeth: so nice.

Kirby: also I'm gonna show it to granny and hope she like it.

Elisabeth: I'm sure she will.

**The next day**

melida: make sure you don't tell anyone about the uniform you just made alright kirby?

Kirby: okay.

Then kirby notice student being fans on meldis and merlin then kirby get ready for his speech and his uncle is coming. Then he begin, kirby begin to give a nice and proud speech, the whole class is shock that kriby is the hero's grandson but kurt ounce again not liking it one bit being consume of his corruption jealousy, rage and hatred toward kirby. Then soon after class, kirby and his gang been call by maria telling them the bad news.

**Timeskip**

Kirby: what!? Someones hassling you sitzilian?!

Maria: shut up! Your being to loud.

Kirby: my bad.

Maria: sitzilian kept trying to let it down nicely but now he kept taking advantage of his family's influence to threaten her.

Kirby: the guy sounds like a skumbag, who is he anyway?

John: take a wild guess, here he comes right now.

Maria: he's a student in this school.

Kirby: are you kidding me?!

Akane: and is kurt, kept giving that nasty mad look at you lately.

Kirby: (faceplam and groan) oh for crying out loud, why am i not surprise?

Sitzilien: sorry to spring this on you, thanks for hearing me out.

Kirby: of course and don't be sorry about it I'm glad that you told me.

then kurt came in with a really pissed off face.

Kurt: hey Sizilien! How dare you talk with another man in public, turn around at once, you would look at me when I'm talking to you!

This is getting kirby more angry by each word that is coming out of Kurts mouth, as he was about to touch sitzilien, he suddenly drop down to the floor with a heavy gravity.

Kurt: W-WHAT THE HELL?!

Kirby: (smirk and face shock worry on his face) goodness me! My gravity magic somehow slip from my fingertip, how clumsy of me.

Kurt: HOW DARE YO-(felt more pressure onto him) GGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kirby: (glared at Kurt) what's your deal man? First when we met you being rude and loudmouth, then a little birdy told me you've been giving me an ill rotten temper look of what i do to the exam along my speech, and now you try to hassling my friend? What's your deal man?

Maria: whoa….

Sizilien: what magic is that?

John: gravity.

Kirby: go on Sizilien, tell that man you don't wanna be with him nor anything, don't worry i always protect you no matter what.

Sizilien: I have declined your proposal multiple times now! But you won't except that! You keep harassing me and calming that we're engaged!

Kirby: good job sizilien (turn at Kurt) you heard her , now be smart and get lost.

Aug: I'll take it from here

They turn to see aug as kirby let go kurt as he finally stand up.

Kirby: alright then.

Aug: it seems that you have a terribly short memory, frankly that kind of threat is an excuse even you weren't one, this is front of the royal family. Perhaps i should speak with the finance burro royal chief

Kurt: (shock) no you wouldn't.

Aug: walk away.

Kirby: oh and kurt.

Kurt: what? (glared at him)

Kirby smirk make a then back his fist lower his crotch.

Kirby: fire!

Push the gravity hit in the nuts, as push him far away while groan in squeaky voice.

Kirby:(dusted his hands) well that's that.

Sizilien: thank you so much for helping your highness.

Kirby: I guess I went a little much on him.

john: nah I think he deserve it.

Kirby: good thing I haven't use jupiter other ways I would of crushed him.

Aug: huh?

John: his gravity magic can match the level of any planets' gravity of the solar system. (Shocked them)

Aug: whoa...

Maria: …. wow...

Sizilien: whoa…

Akane: interesting.

Elisabeth: oh my goodness.

Hudeki: ooh~.

Pyra: cool. So what gravity did you use on him?

Kirby: well… neptune.

John: but you was holding back are ya?

Kirby: yes but I have a feeling it wont be the last time we seen of kurt, not yet anyway.

Akane: afraid so.

akane watch beeping detect the negative stars.

Akane: alright, looks like we have some company.

Kirby: what's going on?

Akane: the negative stars, according to the watch there not far but simply recruit by force the student to become one of them

Kirby: I see, let's go john.

John: right behind you.

They run off leaving aug, maira and Sizilien behind but they follow the two guys.

As outside there 5 negative stars but the 2 have seem wind and rock elements there using ,terrorizing the school a bit and students.

John: yep, must be student with magic.

Kirby: we better rescue them.

john put on his belt on and got his card, Kirby summon a driver belt and he got his planet like orb disc.

John and Kirby: Henshin! (John put the card in)

**KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

**GIN-GIN-GIRA-GIRA-GALAXY! UCHUU NO KANATA NO FANTASY! KAMEN RI~DER GINGA!**

John dusted his hands then transformed into decade and Kirby transformed into ginga.

Decade: kamen rider, Decade!

Ginga: Kamen rider, Ginga!

Aug: whoa…

Decade pull his card he insert to his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE! WIZARD!**

**HI~! HI~! HI~! HI~!**

Red magic circle passed him to became Wizard.

D-Wizard: kamen ride! Wizard mode! (show his ring) it's showtime!

Aug: no way...

Sizilien: I-I-it's...

Maria: KAMEN RIDE WIZARD!

The two rider charge in begin fighting the negative stars, ginga fighting the two negative stars with elements while D-Wizard fighting the three negative stars using wind and earth element to hit each of them, ginga using the energy blast each of them and use the cape to block them as he rapidling punching them but their fire and wind blast him sent ginga crashed down then getting back up.

Ginga: oh you want to play what way?

then suddenly, he summon a saber sword that have a circle in the middle spinner with solar system and buttons and a linker on his hand.

Ginga: woah! A new sword!

Akane: yeah and here! 

She toss him 5 items, he catches them and took a look at the them, all of them are little buttons but they have pictures of a planet with a Green planet with stars around it and a green line across of it, the next one is blue planet with clouds and some land, the next one is a comet, the next one is a planet is fully green with light blue water, and a gray planet with swirling clouds.

Akane: they can help taking the two down negative stars down!

Gigna: thanks akane, now let's test it out starting with this one.

He place the planet with a green flashes with earth and mountain around it as he place it on the chestplate and he begin press the globe on his belt.

**WILL-WILL- RESIST! RESIST! PLANET FILL WITH MOUNTAIN AND EARTH !**

Then a large planet with a large green Light around him as earth energy merge and broke out to shoe around it appeared in front of ginga as begone to form merge to his planet symbols.

Ginga: alright! Let's go! (charge in at the two negative stars)

he reel his fist back and slams it to the ground as spike rocks shoot up and sent the two negative starting sent flying, crash the ground as they got up as they shoot their d wind magic full power as ginga get hit by the beam...but he Begin glow green and white as he begin walking in and swatted it away and use his solar system saber to slashing each of them and D-Wizard then use his card he insert to his belt

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-WIZARD!**

He make a small red magic circle he put his hand through and another red circle near the 3 negative stars came out a big hand swatted the 3 to the 2 negative stars. and then ginga remove the item as turn back to his base form.

Ginga: alright time to finish it! (press the button on his right leg. And his globe)

**MARS! EARTH! BURNING BRIGHT! PLANET KICK STRIKE!**

His leg is now blazing hot and energy of stars swirling around ,as he start to run up and jump up to deliver the last negative stars a kick leave an explsoion , the 3 students are back to normal but unconscious leaving Burt foot prints on the ground.

Ginga: now that should do it.

He turn to see an awe and shocked silent merlin and meldia who's been watching the whole fight.

Ginga: um, hi?

Melida pull out her fan and start to charge at ginga who runs away from her fury.

Melida: GET THE HELL BACK HERE KIRBY!

Ginga: think! Think! I got it!

He use his gravity as she stop in mid air.

Ginga: okay let's calm down and i swear I'll explain.

**Timeskip**

Kirby start to explain merlin and melida everything even the negative stars

Kirby: and that's it.

Merlin: i see, so you have this magic for 5 years correct?

Kirby: yes and the negative stars are bad news if they keep making them strong.

Melida: (sigh) its the demonoid all over.

Kirby: which is why i wont let them try to harm anyone.

Aug: I don't think my father knows about this as well, however there was rumor about those negative stars around, and we never know who it is.

Kirby: i see.

Maria: I mean, damn your a kamen rider!

Kirby: yeah i know, also we should get back where we left off before the enemeis was there.

**Timeskip**

Kirby introduce his new friends to them, even about kurt as kirby wanted to help silizen . melida and merlin is explaining to them about magic gear and munch kirby help his student

**Later at night**

Kirby looking the night sky with john as they look at the stars.

John: you think they'll be on the move?

Kirby: perhaps but they know i wont let them and I'm not alone, (smile) beside is about time I'll show them how my gravity match my strength to crush them! 


	3. galexy 3

Kirby is outside of the mansion with his friends and along merlin and melida.

Kirby: alright i'm off.

Merlin: alright best of luck on your first day.

Melida: and kirby, (glared at him) whatever happens, think before you act.

Kirby:(eye smile) hehehe thanks for worrying me but I'll be fine.

**Timeskip**

Kirby used his search magic to see if there's any vile intentions nearby.

Kirby:_ hmm no ones around, not even the negative stars._

Sizilien: thanks Kirby, i'm sorry, for making you come this way at my house just to make sure I come to school safely.

Kirby:(petted her head) no biggie, I'm just glad to help a friend out, is what I do best.

That made the shy light blue haired girl blush cherry red. Then soon after patrolling around they begin went to the school. Aug turn to see him with the two girls in tow along john, and the four girls as well.

Aug: good morning kirby, already coming to school with girls in tow I see, and so soon after enrolling.

Kirby: you know why i'm doing this dude.

Aug: yeah, but that dosn't get less funny to mock you.

Kirby: said to the prince who wants no excort.

Aug: touche.

?: it's a pleasure to see you again kirby.

?: we wish you a fine morning.

He turn at two students

Kirby: nice to meet you two Julius, Thor.

Then a blonde girl slide in the table.

Kirby: hey alice.

Alice: HELLO!

Akane: sure energetic.

Alice: I actually made it, I'm not late right? I'm okay right?

Siszilin: well, yeah.

Maria: you made it, but what give you barley showing up in time on the first day of school?

Alice: oh~! I was so excited on my first day I had the hardest time falling asleep last night! And then of course i overslept

Maria: what are you a child?!

Kirby:_ hehehe, I still somehow a teen life but even i re-age in this world, but who's complaining?_

Then a teacher walks in as everyone pays attention.

Teacher: I assume that everyone's here?

Maria: I think so.

Alice: hi! How are you doing teach!? Good?

Teacher: yes and before we start, we have two new student joining us.

Walking in the classroom are two boys, one is rodrick, and the other is a teen with black hair, white skin and amber eyes as they're both wearing the uniform.

Rodrick: yo! Names Rodrick.

?: greetings, I am Hoshi.

Kirby: nice to meet you hoshi and rodrick

Rodrick: yep, curious enough if this school have valuable treasure.

Hoshi: please rodrick.

John: good to see you join us.

Rodrick: is what i do, beside hoshi and kirby will do well as partner huh?

John: indeed.

Kirby: oh hi! My name is kirby.

Hoshi: good to meet ya, names hoshi.

Teacher: anyway once we finished here i'll show you the school.

**little timeskip**

teacher showing the students around the school by touring.

Teacher: here's the basic breakdown, the school is divide into two buildings. one of them hold the classrooms and the other have the faclty office and student council room, as well the room use for lab and study group.

Kirby: _study groups? Clubs members?_

Teacher: theirs the attack study group, the quality of life study group they come up with magic gear, and the body language study group they use magic to increase there strength.

Kirby: _… what's that last one? … very creppy._

Hoshi: _the body-what? a sick activity._

John and Rodrick: _yuck._

Julius: the body lenguige study group sounds great, if I wasn't honor bound to protect his highness, I would've apply join that group in a heart beat!

Aug: look julius you don't have to worry about me if you want to join the group go for it.

Julius: no! I wouldn't even dream of it your highness.

Aug: this is the magical academy, as long we're still on grounds, my royal blood is completely revelent, there no need to guard me the whole time while we're here!

Julius:(anime tears) your highness, I never forget this kindness you show me!

Kirby: oh boy.

Alice: is there any particulor club you wanted to join kirby?

Kirby: well no.

John: same here

Rodrick: not sure

Hoshi: I'm with them, even though I just enrolled.

Aug: guess that makes sense, (turn at Kirby) I doubt they teach you munch.

Kirby: that's not exactly i meant.

Aug: here's a thought, you should start your own study group.

Kirby: say what?

Teacher: oh ho, a study group created by wolferd? That well be interesting.

Aug: i thought the same thing, so hypothetically if you were start a study group what kind of magic do you focus on?

Then a girl popped in as she has velvet eyes, black hair and red rimmed glasses.

?: regardless, i'm quite intrigued.

Alice: I would join whatever the subject is!

Akane: hmm they do have a point

Pyra: it would be fun.

Behind them is a woman with large breasts and long orange hair with blue eyes.

?: i think i look into it as well.

The male student with brown hair and red eyes.

?: same here, what better way then s class with you then.

Kirby: so how do we start this anyway?

Teacher: five or more members and a faulty adviser, once you line all that up you just need to submit a request form and your set. If you kids ask nicely I'm willing to be your adviser!

That make the students excited.

Kirby: woah hold your horses, sound alright but i don't know.

Sizilian: it's fine that you don't want to start a study group, if you did I would definitely join it.

Kirby: huh?!

Maria: well it only makes sense if your gonna take her home then do caricature together.

Kirby: perhaps your right.

Thor: so once your president of your own study group, what will you name it and what will we do?

Kirby: I haven't aggred to it yet!

Alice: hey i know! How about we do a hero study group!?

Kirby: what dose that supposed to mean?!

Alice: I find of figured that you'll spend the whole time telling us stories about mirlin and melida!

That made the said teen cringed, not knowing that Kirby have zero idea about that.

Teacher it's not a bad idea but unfortunately threes already one that follows the heroes exploits.

Kirby: THERE IS?!

?: in that case, why don't we focused on different kinds of magic using kirby as a tutor?

Kirby: … huh?

?: I can see it now, we'll call it the ultimate magic study group!

Kirby: (holding his head) your killing me lyn, I'm actually going to die!

Aug: yeah I like it, the ultimate magic study group sounds great and with kirby here is quite fitting.

Kirby: fitting how?!

Alice: (jumps around) that settles it! we'll be known as the ultimate magic study group, it would be awesome!

Kirby: can we call it something else please?!

Akane: I'm see to like it.

Esliabth: not bad.

Hudeki: as long kirby join then i join~.

Pyra: agree.

Kirby: ugh please! aren't we get ahead of ourselves?!

John: not like you have a choice.

Rodrick: yeah.

Hoshi: i mean is nice to get to know them. 

Rodrick: well what you suggest?

Kirby: hmmm, how about galexy magic study group?

Alice: that's sound really awesome!

Kirby: i'm glad we agreed with that name.

Aug: well it fit for you and a kamen rider.

Kirby:(chuckle nervously) I guess everyone saw it since yesterday huh?

Aug smiled more which made kirby drop his head.

Kirby: god damn it.

**Meanwhile**

aug's father with his group talking about the report about the demons and negative stars invading and somewhere in a mantian kurt's father is pissed off of his son's behavior since reported by the king. Somewhere else is the negative stars in there hideout, in the throne is an alien guy who have a gear up demonic like armor ,his skin is pale red with orange and white streaks, four yellow eyes, horns of a demon and dragon like, he also have a tail as he is looking at a portal hologram screen like of watching and hearing about kurt and his father's conversation.

Kurt's father: kurt! Kurt! Come here!

Kurt:(Came out of his room) what do you want now daddy?

kurts's father: drop that defiant tone at once, I received the summoned from the king, and I'm sure you know why. (grab his shirt) idiot! The hell were you thinking? We nobles are forbidden of throwing our influence at the magic academy, I told you that!

Kurt: with respect father it's a fact that no commoner is my equil, I refused to pretend that's not the case for you or anyone else!

Kurt's father: kurt… what is this? Where is this ignorant coming from?

Kury: (shove his arm away from his fathers grip) I'm chosen! Descent to be special! IT'S OBVIOUS I'M BETTER THEN THE REST! AND YET EVERYONE I MEET DISRESPECT AND DEFIED ME! It isn't right, I WON'T STAND FOR IT! I WON'T!

Kurt's father is complete shock to see his son is now a different person to see a darklook on his son's face.

Kurt: is wolferd's fault, everything will be just find if he didn't shows up, I can't even do and please with my girl now, and once more he went and turn his highness against me they will pay.

Kurt's father: YOU FOOL! (Punch him to the ground) I cannot turn a blind eye into a statement like that, I will inform your punishment shortly! (turn to the two men) you take my son to my room and locked the door!

He watch his son going to his room by the two butlers.

Kurt's father: when did this come to this kurt, and how?

As the hologram screen of is done and vanished the ruler of the negative star seen it all. 

?: hmm, this boy have great darkness in his heart, (grin) perfect.

Then came in is a negative star member.

Negative star 32:(bow in one knee) lord Asterhell.

Asterhell: what is it?

Negative star 32:Oliveira von Schtradius has wanna ttalk to you.

Asterhell: oh?

**The next day**

Kirby: kurt's dad grounded him from school?

John: seem like he still an asshole as ever.

Hoshi: oh i heard about him, he is the son by the House of Ritzburg, so he screw up his first time here huh?

Kirby: yep, he's being rather rude to Sizilian.

Hoshi: let me guess, you took care of it?

Kirby: yeah, so is true cuz? He's grounded?

Aug: yes, if I heard right, the ritzburgs told the school this morning.

Kirby: so can I ask something? Why this guy is being an ass on everyone? Showing so munch of his ego like he own stuff, what's his problem?

Julius: frankly we've been wondering that too.

Thor: julius and I attended middle school kurt as did his highness, he didn't act like this in those days.

Aug: I suppose he could be a little cocky at time, but beside that he was normal.

Thor: I think I know when the change begin, it what right after he visit mr. Schtrom's laboratory.

Aug: come to think of it your right.

Kirby: Mr. Schtrom? Who is he?

Thor: in our third year in the middle school, he transfer in as a magic teacher, he said he was exile of the empire, I'm not sure why.

Aug: he ended up gathering every student who half descent with magic and invited a lot of us to come to his laboratory. Though it sounded shady to us so we turn him down.

Thor: plus he covers his eyes, which is reason make me think he's blind, although he never seen to show it, most magic spell detect living things. I guess he use a different of one.

Kirby: hmm, if he is the reason behind kurt's behavior and hiding in the shadow without getting cuaght or not let anyone grow specious.

Hoshi: meaning we have an enemy and something tell me we might see kurt come but this time ,he be worst then ever.

Kirby: I see.

Pyra: well he's not very nice anymore.

Meanwhile in the ritzburg's mansion with kurt's mother who meet a two guy, one in a cloak hooded, second a young man with long silver hair. He sports an eye mask to hide his eyes.

Kurts mother: oh Mr. Schtrom, I'm glad your here!

She turn the cloak person.

Kurt's mother: may I ask who is he?

?: I am oliveira's old friend.

Oliveria: is been to long lady ritzburg, how's your son doing? Any changes?

Kurt's mother: not yet, he's been the same since we called you, I just don't understand what happened to him, I don't know why my sweet boy has turn so horrible?! my husband attempt to discipline him but haven't help at all! the way seem to be going I fear the worst!

Oliveria: don't be afraid, your son look up to me your right to call, take us to him he'll listen to me.

Kurt's mother: thank you mr. Schtrom! Your the only person I turn to, please bring my son back to his senses!

Oliveria and the cloaked man walked up to the second floor where Kurt can be found all tied up and on the floor.

Oliveria: hello kurt.

Kurt:(look up at him and the cloak person) mr. schtrom.

Oliveria: I don't believe I ever seen you in a pathetic state my boy. This is my association, go on introduce yourself.

?: don't perpetrate me.

He remove his hoodie to show he is a negative star, but a four eyes, a single horn, sharper teeth.

?: the name is grower, my lord and master who saw of your heart's desire.

Kurt: you mean I can get anything I want?!

Grower: of course, and this human agreed to assist me.

Oliveria: i told you that your special, you remember right?

Kurt: yes.

Oliveria: everything that you see in this world is yours to take, your breeding and power give you that right.

Kurt: I tried, I told the girl that she was mine, but then, this guy came in and got in my way!

Oliveria: did he now?

Grower: (grin) hehe surely you'll love what we'll give to you. (pull out a glowing black and red star that have scars around it)

Oliveria: sound to me he's an optical, a nuisance to be delt with, (his left hand glowing purple and red shock Kurt)so deal with it, crush him under the foot and sweep him aside. You are special, he is nothing

Grower: welcome to becoming a negative starlight, a next level of a negative star, you will have your revenge and this boy here is a kamen rider, but he not alone so kill them even anyone who stand in your way.

Oliveria hand's glow make kurt's eyes turn red and grower jammed the star to kurt's chest as a bright light shined blinding the room. They left the room and walked outside with grins on there faces.

Oliveria: (chuckle) this will be rather interesting Grower.

Grower: let see our combine power put in

They felt telepathic voice in there heads and they know who it is.

Asterhell's voice: well?

Grower: my lord is done.

Olivera: he shall deal with him now.

Asterhell's voice: good, it depends if he can do it.

**Meanwhile at the school**

Aug, Thor, Julius, Kirby, John, Rodrick, Sitzilian, hoshi, akane, hudeki, Pyra, Elizabeth, tony, alice, lyn and yuri are at the cafeteria sitting on the table together.

Aug: so Kirby, do you plan to keep taking sitzilian home?

Kirby: why wouldn't I? Kurt maybe or not the problem but i have to make sure to be a look out for the negative stars as well.

Aug: well kurt isn't allows to leave the house anymore so is not to munch attacking her now is there.

Kirby: i guess your right don't need an escort i think.

That bum her out as maria tease smile.

Sitzilian: yeah, so it goes, kirby was an escort.

Kirby: it doesn't hurt i have to make sure cuz i don't mind and I'll walk her down to her house since we live in the same direction.

Sitzilian: (got up) yes lets do that!

Kirby: huh?

Sitzilian: (happily) like you said is the same direction! So why not walk school together ? is a prefectily natural thing to do, there's nothin weird about it at all!

Everyone: huh?

Then she blushed realized what she done and sit back down.

Sitzilian: i'm so sorry.

Maria: you have a little trouble containing your excitement there?

Sitzilian: no I'm just fine!

Aug: that was an impressive play, your so direct you wish to never leave her side? I don't think I could ever be so bold.

Kirby: (blush) w-Well is more of a friend way.

Sitzilian blushed more.

Augs: i was just teasing, but all joke aside is good you be walking together. Even without Kurt or negative star around, and Maria and silizian are pretty girl, they may attract more unconcern characters

Kirby: at lease my search magic come in handy.

Maria: how is that work?

Kirby: the normal way, do you use it when someone directing ill will at you?

Hoshi: yeah i have that.

Thor: i can use search magic but i cant sense malice with it.

Kirby: do you ever hunt a demon?

Thor: no way I never done anything like that, I thought it was a given since I just got out of middle school.

Kirby: they have a distinctive aura, demon magic feels sinister, you can since it's discretion, feels kind of gross.

Hoshi: so like you can tell when a human wanna hurt someone?

Kirby: yeah something like that.

Thor: what are you saying right now?

Iyn: are you applied that you have hunted demon before?

Kirby: yes (shocked the students)

Tony: if you dont mind asking how old were you the first time?

Kirby: ten.

Everyone: you were just 10?!

Kirby: and i killed a demon bear.

Everyone: a bear?!

Kirby: yeah, 3 meter tall, the head is the solution. Cuz my gravity magic match all the solar system's gravity even tricks i can do, it would splat it into nothing i guess.

Hoshi: oh that great, i have barrier, light, ice, telekinesis and space time but different. I hunt one before of it around 11 when i spotted when i first use ice magic.

Kirby: oh that nice and impressive magic.

They turn the shocking students.

Kirby and Hoshi: what?

Kirby: _uh oh, I think and did it again._ So which part weirder you out?

Everyone: all of it Kirby.

John: that one way to be surprise.

**Timeksip**

The group taking a walk outside.

Pyra: now that we have to do study group oriontation everyone.

Alice: seem a bit pointless , but we already decided were gonna start the galaxy magic study group.

Yuri: it does feel a waste of time that have them tell us about study group that we have no attention to joining

Akane: whatever the case they're giving us we just have no choice.

Julius: we should play along anyway , if we refuse to percispate one of our classmate feel assaulted.

Akane's watch beeping as detecting negative star, kirby, hoshi, john and rodrick felt an enemy coming of danger.

Hoshi: hey you felt that?

Kirby: yes, and it's extremely vile.

Akane: and a negative star is here.

He turn to see… kurt?!

Kirby: Kurt?!

Akane and her team notice a black star veins on his chest.

Elizabeth: negative starlight core?!

Kirby: what's that?

Pyra: the Negative stars created that to make anyone with a dark heart one of them.

Akane: is a high level then an original negative star do to anyone who heart is darker.

Hoshi: that's can't be good.

Then kurt casted a large ball of purple fire at them, Kirby quickly cast a barrior spell, but it's not quick enough to viculize because his hands start to burn.

Kirby: SITZILIAN! AUG! YOUR UNIFORMS! CHANNEL MAGIC ENERGY INTO THEM!

As they did not get burn, Hoshi runs up to him and clap his hands.

Hoshi: Let me give you a hand!

Kirby: huh?

Hoshi cast a barrier strong solid as kurt try again but however thanks the combine barrier of hoshi's and Kirby's it not breaking even immune the impact fire. 

Toyn: they made a magic barrier!

Kirby: thanks for the assist hoshi, my hands almost got cooked.

Hoshi: it's my pleasure to assist.

Aug: what the heck is he doing here?

Maria: is he suppose to be grounded now?

John: it would seem mr. schtrom change him again but increase magic that dangerous, and the negative give him a boost from the negative starlight.

Kirby:(smile) either he want to kills us or me?

Hoshi:(smile) I'll say all the above.

Aug: yeah that was attempted murder, there no way we can let this slide.

Kurt: DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAAAAAAAAAM YOOOOOOOOOOOOUU!

Kirby: alright then, He not in control.

Then the star chest bursting an energy wrapping around kurt as he continue to scream like a banchie, then an energy burst through him . The smoke clear as he's now look like a beast armor mixed space armor of a negative stars with some demon feature along lines around the skin.

Kirby: is this for real?! _He turn into a demonoid and a negative star? A demon-starlight?_ Aug, you take the others and run.

aug: wait, your not going-

Kirby: i'll stop and find a way to turn him back to normal(walking forward)

aug: that crazy come with us !

Kirby: and let him rampage and kill everyone ? I don't think so, he wanted me so i'll do it

he turn john,rdorick and even hoshi wlaking forward too

john: don't think you have all the fun

Rodrick: beside it wont be easy yet.

hoshi: not the first time dealing with negative stars

Kirby: very well,(turn aug) aug I know you feel like helping but this is a different level ,that you never fought a demo-star , I want you to keep everyone safe.

Aug:(turn the student) let's get out of here now!

Sitzilian: no! I wont let Kirby fight all by himself!

Aug: we only slow him, john, rodrick and hoshi down!

Sizlian: I don't care!

Pyra: come on! (dragging her) is not safe here!

Aug:(turn the students) you need to go with them! (turn thor and Julius) you two find the nearest teacher and tell them what's happening!

Then they left leaving the four.

Kriby: you sure you wanna join hoshi? What you mean is not your first time?

Hoshi:(Smile) was gonna tell you letter but,(then he bring out a belt he wrapped around himself) now i'll show you.

He pull out a pendent from nowhere and use his arm to make a orion consolation.

Hoshi: Henshin.

He place it and a UFO appeared and shine a light down on Hoshi as the twelve zodiacs shine around him.

**RISING! SOARING! THE TWELVE BRIGHTEST LIGHTS! X MARKS THE UNIVERSE AND BEYOND! KAMEN RIDER STAR X!**

Then the stars attached to his body as a black jumpsuit appeared and the UFO fall onto his shoulders and his helmet popped up.

?: stars to the galaxy, that marks the spot! Kamen rider! Star-X!

Kirby: HOLY CRAP!

Star x: that's right, let get to work.

Kirby: you got it!

Kirby got his belt wrapped to his waist and his planet disc, john wrapped the decade belt on his waist and the card, rodrick got his diend gun and his card he insert it.

**KAMEN RIDER:**

Kirby, Rodrick and John: henshin!

**DECADE!**

**DIEND!**

**GIN-GIN-GIRA-GIRA-GALAXY! UCHUU NO KANATA NO FANTASY!**

They change into there rider forms as Ginga tips his 'hat' edge, Decade dusted his hands and Diend twirling his gun.

Ginga: anyway turn him back to normal?

Decade: the combination of it through the demon he become but is link to the core on his chest, destroying make the side effect to erased it too, but it wont be easy when he guarding.

Star x: so that means he turn back to normal and cured when we destroyed it?

Diend: pretty munch.

Ginga: then lets kick butt across the galaxy.

He turn at the corrupts Kurt.

Ginga: alright kurt, you wanna face me? Then come and get it!

He screams again and charges at him in bloody murder.

Ginga: ready Star x?

Star x: oh yeah.

Ginga and Star x charged as Diend start firing his weapon with Decade firing at the corrupt Kurt as he growl that he launch a fireball that black and fire but the rider dodge it then star x point his finger to shoot a full power light beam and ginga shoot blue fire ball and send an explosion at corrupt kurt as he on the floor but getting up.

Star x: he still getting up a bit, sure take some damage, he don't learn.

Corrupt Kurt: I hate you wolferd! JUST DIE!

Ginga: apparently he learn to talk, but it does surprise me a demon can so it. This isn't what granpda told me.

Star x: usually lost their humanity and sence of reason but i think this is new or the core is making it different.

Corrupt Kurt: I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU DIIIIIE!

He make a dark star flame blast But ginga unleashed a massive energy blast and star x unleashed a massive cosmic energy as both attack collide destroy corrupt kurt's blast and hit him as he scream in pain send crash to the ground as he grutning in pain till ginga send a lightning strike as he scream in agony.

Then corrupt kurt blasting him but the two rider charge in dodge it as gigna punch and star x deliver a roundhouse kick.

Corrupt Kurt: DIIIIIIIIIIIIE WOOOOOOOLLLFFFFFERDD!

Gigna and srar x back Way as Ginga summon his saber.

Ginga: you got some trick that help?

Star x: hehe I thought you never ask.

Star x then summon a sword that is silver, black part and attacher. Then he got a disc wristwatch to show 12 zodiac symbols as he press the Taurus symbol.

**TAURUS! STRIKE WITH FORCE!**

Then an image of taurus appeared as a holographic image as he charge in as punching rapidly at corrupt kurt as him and ginga slashing the demo star a lot then corrupt kurt yelled as he building an energy as his aura rising.

Star x: you don't think-

Ginga: try to blow us up? It seem that way.

Star x: quickly! We need to aim his chest of the core!

Ginga: right! (press the button on his right leg. And his globe)

**MARS! EARTH! BURNING BRIGHT! PLANET KICK STRIKE!**

Star X press the button oh his right leg as well.

**ZODIAC! FULL POWER STRIKE!**

Then all 12 zodiac appeared in holographic form beside Star x as it begone to form together a glowing right leg as the two rider quickly jump up as they deliver a kick together at the corrupt Kurt 's chest. The core is broken as he scream as the two rider passed him and corrupt kurt exploded. Kurt who's back to normal and cured but unconscious at the ground.

Star X: we did it!

Ginga: hmm, come on, lets get him back to his home, his parents probably worried sick.

Ginga looked down at kurt.

Ginga: _whoever the true scum, they'll pay for poisoning this boy here._

Then akane and her friends along the students rush in.

Aug: are you guys alright?! Kirby!

The riders turn at them.

Ginga: everything fine (he point at Kurt) kurt is finally back to normal.

Aug: you sure?

Star x: positive, the core on the chest absorbs and link of the demon side effect, destroyed it so it turn him back to normal and cured his mind.

The four rider turn back to normal.

sitzilian: (walk up to kirby) oh kirby! Your okay are you? (checking on him) tell me your hurt!

Kirby: I'm good.

Maria: i cant believe you along John, Rodrick and hoshi took down in a fight.

Kirby: you guys saw the whole thing?

Aug: yeah.

Kirby looked at the unconscious Kurt.

Kirby: when we first met he was cruel and a jerk, but what behind it makes him like this is Mr. Schtorm, who kept poison him to slowly be corrupted. Even worst he turn into a monster by him and the negative stars, i hope he learn his lesson and start over because he wasn't very worst of those one who made like this sitzilian, that's why i save him and free the darkness that chain him alive.

Sitzilian runs up to kirby to give him a hug.

Sitzilian: oh kirby! Your the best!

Kirby: thanks (turn at hoshi) and thanks hoshi for helping me.

Hoshi: is nothing, can't wait someday we spare.

Kirby: yeah, but we better be prepared. Who know what else be a threat and tricky, (smile) but it'll take more then whatever they got as my gravity will crush those negative stars and that we will show not to mess with us!

Everyone: right!

**Meanwhile**

Asterhell watch the fight from the portal and close it.

Asterhell: i have a feeling kurt Will failed. (grin wider) no matter, is just the beginning and i know other allies that the pawn in my hands , but it will make it more interesting , then soon kamen rider Ginga and star x will be defeated, hahahaha! 


End file.
